


Лучше драки

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: SK-16.Дино/Хибари. На одном из праздничных мероприятий Вонголы Дино появляется вместе со своей девушкой, ухаживает за ней, прикасается, нежно целует. Хибари незаметно наблюдает за ними, представляя, как это может ощущаться. Между ними никогда ничего да этого не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше драки

Дино Каваллоне привлекательный мужчина: густые светлые волосы, яркие глаза, татуировки, улыбка. Девушкам такие нравятся.

Такие, как Кёя девушкам тоже нравятся, только Кёя предпочитает не связывать себя отношениями с женщинами. Лучше завести еще одного ежа. Или птичку. Животные не болтают, не рыдают, не устраивают скандалы и ничего от него не требуют.

А для снятия напряжения есть бордели и битвы. Битвы даже лучше.

Жаль, сейчас он не на поле боя и тонфа лежат в надежно запертом сейфе — на приемах по случаю дня рождения Девятого из оружия допускаются только пистолеты и кольца. Пистолеты — неофициально. Зато у каждого. Не так уж плохо — Кёя знает, что в состоянии загрызть до смерти любого вне зависимости от наличия оружия. И все же он предпочел бы лес, тонфа в руках и Каваллоне напротив него с хлыстом, а не с девицей. 

Девушка Дино красива: длинные темные волосы, блестящим водопадом струящиеся по спине, тонкий шелк платья, облегающего стройную фигуру, не оставляя простора воображению, полуулыбка на губах. Ее взгляд теплеет, когда она смотрит на Дино. Улыбка становится шире, когда тот обнимает ее и шепчет на ушко что-то, от чего она тихо смеется.

Кёя невольно представляет, каково это — когда горячая рука ложится на талию и медленно, чертовски медленно, сползает ниже. Когда чужое дыхание опаляет ухо, а по спине начинают бежать мурашки.

Дино представляет девушку дону Тимотео, старик о чем-то негромко спрашивает, девушка улыбается и оглядывается на Дино через плечо, тот отвечает Девятому за нее и прижимает ее к себе.

Кёя думает, что это, наверное, приятно — спиной ощущать тепло тела Дино. Он вечно горячий, словно вытатуированное солнце греет не хуже настоящего. Когда Кёе было пятнадцать, его бесило вечное желание Дино скинуть куртку и майку, беспечно отмахнувшись — мне и так тепло, и наплевав на устав Намимори, запрещающий подобные действия. Сейчас Кёя смотрит на то, как Дино обнимает и целует свою девушку, и представляет себя на ее месте. Вкупе с воспоминаниями о полуобнаженном Дино, это вызывает совершенно неуместное возбуждение. Хорошо, что Кёя стоит в затененном углу.

Плохо, что его вообще посещают подобные мысли. Он никогда не замечал за собой желаний такого рода, его всегда привлекали женщины — нежные, мягкие, тягуче-сладкие. Такие, как девушка Дино. Интересно, а каков на вкус сам Каваллоне? 

Его девушка чувствует этот вкус прямо сейчас, целуя его в щеку. Дино улыбается, словно только что выиграл звание Мафиози года. Такой премии нет, а если бы и была, Каваллоне вряд ли ее получил, разве что обольстил бы жюри. Кёя думает, что его Дино соблазнил бы легко — вот так же проложив дорожку невесомых поцелуев на шее, как он сейчас делает со своей девушкой. Она млеет и улыбается. Кёя млеет и злится.

Чертов Каваллоне.

Он целует ручку девушке, приглашая ее на танец, и Кёя ощущает прикосновение губ к своей руке. Это так мучительно возбуждает, что приходится на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы не выдать себя. Хотя поблизости никого нет — официальная часть приема окончена и никто не рискует подходить к хмурому Кёе. Кроме Дино, и тот только улыбается и снова поворачивается к своей спутнице. 

Кёя сжимает зубы, глядя, как Дино прижимает ее к себе в танце, бездумно лаская ее спину. Кончики ее волос наверняка щекочут его руку. Кёя думает, что если бы Дино так же ласкал его, им бы ничего не мешало. Ни шелк, ни волосы, ни люди вокруг. Он думает, что надо отвести взгляд, уйти и проанализировать свое желание, но не находит в себе сил.

Словно завороженный, он смотрит, как Дино медленно наклоняется к девушке, как запускает руку в ее волосы, как его губы касаются ее сначала легко, дразняще, затем смелее, и еще, и еще. Кёя чувствует каждое прикосновение, каждый вздох Дино — за все годы совместных тренировок он научился различать малейшие оттенки его дыхания и легко может себе представить, как дышит Дино, на секунду прервав поцелуй. 

Когда Дино проводит языком по нижней губе девушки и углубляет поцелуй, Кёя наконец выходит из зала, мечтая сбросить наряжение дракой или сексом.  
Лучше сексом.  
С Дино.


End file.
